capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Lord Raptor
Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock in Japan) is a character from Darkstalkers. He is a zombie who hails from Australia. He is voiced by Yuji Ueda. Story [[Video:L. Rapter (Zabel) Ending|thumb|300px|left|Ending from Darkstalkers 3]] Raptor was a charismatic young rock star who was an expert guitarist and was known as the "God of Metal". He was unknown before the release of his first album, Oral Dead. Though not a success initially, enough interest was cultivated until his second album was released. It sold 200,000 copies in a month, and reached one million in three months, becoming the next sensation in the metal scene. He instantly became famous throughout Australia. Raptor killed himself and over a hundred fans in what would be his final live performance. Because of his notoriety as a power-hungry criminal, he was noticed by the Emperor Ozomu, who baptised Raptor's soul in darkness and thus resurrected him as a zombie. Ozomu then used Raptor's bloodlust to his advantage, enlisting him into his services with the promise of more power. Although Raptor agreed, his true plans were to kill Ozomu himself and rule as Emperor. Ozomu knows this and has sent a small one eyed frog-like creature named Le Malta to surveilance Raptor, though he also doubles as Raptor's ally. But when the Emperor and his castle disappeared, Raptor was puzzled. When he arrived at the location where Ozomu's castle used to stand, he found the entrance to the Majigen. This time, he intended to kill the creator of the Majigen and take his role. A few days after Raptor's death, a strange leather-covered book was found in his house. The book was called "A Chapter of Tolagido" and was written in what seemed to be ancient Hebrew. The book explained the existence of another world called "Makai". The words in the book resembled the lyrics to his hit songs, and in a topic titled "A curse to give sacrifices to the king of Makai", the lyrics to Raptor's song "Sacrifice" were found. This song was the last played during the concert where Raptor and his crowd died. With further research, it was discovered that the preparation for the curse took a long time. Since the first album was released, Raptor had already started to brainwash his potential victims. His apparent aim was to start the curse with his music and obtain sacrifices. Lord Raptor's Discography Oral Dead His first album which includes his hit song, "Oral Dead" Punishment His second album. A million seller album that was sold by word of mouth. Noise of Heaven The third album, which is more religious and ceremonial. It contains the song "Soul Beats". It's theme is the rebirth of souls. It also contains the song "Black Justice" Tripper His first memorial live album which took place in the Southern Cross Hall and gathered 60,000 people. 400 people went unconscious, and 18 people had heart attacks (two of which died). After this had occurred, entering the live became harder and the police began to monitor his lives. Fangorra His compilation album which contains un-released songs. There was a rumor that the album contained a track zero, so the record companies called back the CD. Before the first track, there were 16 seconds of silence. Many people claimed that a devil's curse would play during that time. Although there was no music actually recorded during this silence. After the CDs were called back, the first press became premium items. Devil His final album which was released after his death. Contains the song "Sacrifice", which was played at his suicide live, which became a legend. Powers and Abilities Lord Raptor is a speedy fighter and can utilize his bones as cutting weapons but he can also protrude a sword blade or a chainsaw from his leg. His can spin like a top through the air and cut enemies with the blades sticking out from himself. He is capable of generating electricity in some attacks like Evil Scream and Death Voltage (which forms the shape of a skull). His guitar can also generate sound waves that can harm his enemies too. His assistant/pet, Le Malta will also change shape to help him with certain attacks. Le Malta will aid him in his Hell Dunk by becoming a demonic basketball hoop, Death Phrase by acting as an amplifier for his guitar, and even being turned into a chainsaw during Ultimate Undead. Other Appearances Lord Raptor can be spotted in the background of the "Makai Bar" stage of Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, playing his guitar onstage. He, along with his companion Le Malta, can be seen floating in the background at the Underworld stage, in Capcom Fighting Evolution. He is also included in Namco x Capcom. Trivia *Lord Raptors entrance animation changes when fighting Hsien-Ko. During this pose Lord Raptor’s eyes become hearts and pulse out of his head. This may imply that is in love with Hsien-ko. This same animation can be seen during battle when ever Lord Raptor taunts. *The creature accompanies Lord Raptor is named Le Malta. Le Malta was sent to spy on Lord Raptor by Ozomu. *Lord Raptor’s entrance animation also changes when fighting B.B.Hood, though, instead of Lord Raptor appearing with hearts pulsing from his eyes it is Le Malta who is love struck. This can be seen again whenever Lord Raptor taunts during the battle, in which Lord Raptor kicks Le Malta to get him to stop. *For a moment at the beginning of Lord Raptors dark force, he appears for a moment wearing a leather jacket and his hair styled in a mowhawk. There is a 1 out of 16 chance that he will appear with an afro instead of a mohawk. This same afro also appears when Lilith performs her Gloomy Puppet Show on him. *Lord Raptor has the ability to move while crouching. *During Demitri's Midnight Bliss, Lord Raptor turns into a young woman with leather bra and shorts on. As Demitri begins to feed on him he aims a gun towards Demitri. Demitri drains him of his blood before he has a chance to shoot. *During Anakaris' Pharaoh's Curse, Raptor turns into an electric guitar with his head on it. *During Jedah's San=Passare, Jedah inflates Raptor's buttocks until they explode. Gallery Image:LordRaptor.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:LordRaptorPortrait.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:LordRaptorConcept.png|''Concept Art'' Image:DarkRevengeRaptor.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:NWDRevengeLordRaptor.png|With Le Malta in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge Image:Darkstalkers3LordRaptor.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:LordRaptorSketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:DarkTributeLordRaptor.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' by Ippon76 Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters